The Domino Effect
by SammyLuvsEverything
Summary: Paul's wolf is sick again and he is acting up and going crazy. So the Elders call the only one they know can s the one and only Isabella Lahote Paul's little sister. She's the one person he adores and the only one that can keep him in check when his wolf gets sick. So what happens when the motherly,adorable and lovable Isabella Lahote comes to La Push.
1. Chapter 1

Paul POV

I was feeling weird. I was at Emily's and Sam's house. We were all here. I looked around and all I cold think was . .Now I didn't know what happened but I lunged at the closest person I could find which was Jared. As the guys started to restrain me I blacked out into the darkness.

15 minutes later

I"m in a dark room, in a chair tied up with chains, I struggled a bit for a while but soon gave up seeing that it was useless and the chain weren't getting any looser.

'What's wrong with me' I thought. I kept thinking of what could be wrong with me. This hasn't happened since... since the last time my wolf got sick.

Sam POV

What is wrong with Paul. We could hear him trying to get free from his chains but we know he wont because we made those chains extra tight.

" I think I know what we have to do" Billy said. He turned to the Elders and told them " We need to call Bella" Bella? Who is this Bella and how do the Elders know her. I looked around and saw the guys looked just as confused as me. Finally I got the courage to ask BIlly " Who's Bella" I asked Billy.

" Bella is Paul sister" Jacob said. So he knows her, I wonder how and I just kept thinking about how he knew her that I didn't register the information until it actually sunk in and I just thought wait... Paul has a sister!

" Wait wait wait wait Paul has a sister?" Embry asked sounding very confused.

" Yeah he does" Jacob said clarifying it for everyone.

" Bella is the only one that can control Paul when he gets like this. She already knows about wolves so that makes it easier." Billy said

" Wait she knows how?" I exclaimed. How did she find out.

" Bella was and still is a very smart girl. She found out when she was 5. We told her the legends and she put 2 and 2 together. I was shocked when she told us she knew about wolves." Billy explained it to us. Wow she must be very smart to find out at such a young age. Wait but what did Billy mean when he said that only Bella can control him when he's like this. I said my thought out loud and asked what he meant when he said that.

" Well you see when Bella was 7 and Paul was 10 Paul's wolf got sick. It was the first time something like this had ever happened so we didn't know what to do. As time went on Paul got sicker and sicker and the sicker he got the more violent he got. One day he went crazy. He started attacking everyone. Bella wasn't there because she went to get groceries to cook for us and yes she knew how to cook when she was fine and she was amazing at it too. But anyways when she came back she saw Paul strapped to a chair. She saw him struggling and went to him. She hadn't know what had happened so she didn't know to stay away from him. When we came back because we were in the other room and we didn't know she was back. We were discussing what to do with Paul when we heard the chains fall to the ground. We then heard and smelt Bella. We hurried to the other room worried that Paul had hurt Bella and we knew that he would be devastated if he found out that he hurt Bella. We rushed to the other room and saw Bella lying with her back against the wall and Paul's head on her lap. We heard him purring and were really surprised because she managed to calm down his wolf but also because he wasn't. We then came up with the idea that Bella was the only one able to calm down Paul when he got like this and it was true. She told us that sometime he would get sick again. We don't know how she knew but she did. A few days later Paul was fine and everything was going great until Bella got attacked by a rouge werewolf. You guys don't know about rouges because after that attack we made sure that there were no more rouges. But anyway she unlocked powers that killed the rouges. we knew that she would get them but no this knew that if anyone found out about her powers which are extraordinary that they would take her away and by they I mean the vampires and the power hungry wolves that want to rule the supernatural world. The next day we were practicing her powers then we found a letter in the mail. It was for boarding school, We knew that she needed to be hidden and this was the perfect opportunity. 2 weeks later she left and after that Paul became the way he was because his precious baby sister was gone. He knew it was for the best but Paul loved Bella a lot and her leaving really broke him. He started getting in fight and getting in trouble. He new that Bella would not approve but he just couldn't stop. Ever since then we have been watching and waiting for Paul to get sick and then Bella would come back because she would be the only one to stop him. And now that moment is now." Billy explained to us the whole story/situation and all I could think is WOW! My mind has just been melted.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

"Wake up" I heard someone say. My eyes fluttered and i looked around after finally fully opening them. I realized that my head was in someone's lap. It was weird, i found so much comfort and I felt so much at peace. I looked up and saw what looked to be like an angel.

She was beautiful. She had waist length chestnut hair. If you looked closely and in the sunlight you can see beautiful natural red highlights in her hair. She had mesmerizing, doe dark brown eyes that I could get lost in forever. They were like the finest chocolate with the richest color. She had a heart shaped face and pouty lips. It was weir. I felt so safe in her arms, like a mother and her child.

"Sweetie, I just made breakfast. Do you want some?" she asked me

"Sure" I said I stopped myself before I called her mom. It was strange. I got up and looked at the table and I have to say what i saw was WOW! There was a whole breakfast buffet. I went to get some food. Actually, I stuffed my face with food. It was delicious, like heaven in my mouth.

She looked at me and laughed. " Sweetheart, slow down, you don't want to choke now do you?" she asked me. I swallowed and did as she suggested. " What's your name?" I asked her. This whole time we have been here and i still haven't gotten her name. " I'm Bella , Bella lahote" she declared. i could hear the pride in her voice

So this was Bella, she really was motherly

"Honey, are you okay?' she asked me in a worried tone. She barely knew me and yet she was worried about me. " Yes, I'm fine thank you" I reassured her. She looked at me with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good now come help me wake everyone up" she said. Ooooh yay. She told me how we were going to wake them up. Once she was done explaining, I got into action. I started the music and Mom I mean Bella started to sing. This is our plan. She is going to sing them awake I listened to Bella's voice and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Everyone slowly woke up one by one. After about 6 minutes everyone was awake and just listening to Bella sing

" Wow Bella you still have that voice of yours" Billy said. He was one of the first people to wake up.

" Thank you Uncle Billy. Now I have made breakfast so if you want its on the table" she announced to everyone. I knew they could smell the food and the second Bella was done speaking they ran to the table and started shoving their food down their throats like I was doing when i first started eating.

"Now what are all of your names" Bella asked the rest of the pack. They all started introducing themselves to Bella. We all started talking and having fun. Having Bella around brought a light atmosphere. After everyone ate, Bella got serious.

"Where is Paul?" she asked

"In the cellar" Embry told her

"Lets go" Bella said and she started walking towards the cellar. I stopped her as she walked past me. I grabbed her arm and turned her toward me.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this? Paul is not in his right mind as of now." i tried to tell her.

"I don't care. Lets go" she told me. I released her arm and we led her to the cellar, to Paul. Once we got there, we stood in front of the door. I hesitated but I eventually opened it and we all piled inside. Paul was now in wolf form and he was running around the room in circles.

"Paul change back, NOW!" Bella demanded and the weirdest thing was... Paul actually listened to her. He looked up at Bella with tears in his eyes and ran to Mom I mean Bella and picked her up in a tight hug and swung her around. i could hear both of them laughing and I don't think I had ever seen Paul this happy.

All i could think was wow, my mind is blown. 


End file.
